X-ray imaging modality is radiography using permeability of X-rays, in which an X-ray image of an inner structure of a subject is obtained based on an amount of attenuation that is accumulated in the process of the X-rays passing through the subject. To achieve image, an X-ray imaging device includes: an X-ray generating device emitting X-rays toward a subject; an X-ray sensor disposed to face the X-ray generating device with the subject therebetween, and configured to receive the X-rays having passed through the subject; and an image processor configured to produce an X-ray image of a field of view (FOV) by using a detection result of the X-ray sensor. The X-ray generating device has continually been downsized and improved in usability whereby the user frequently uses the X-ray generating device in easy way for diagnosis in hospitals and non-destructive inspection in industrial fields.
For example, such a small-sized X-ray generating device is utilized in a dental intraoral X-ray imaging modality. A small type of X-ray generating device such as a portable type or a hand-held type X-ray generating device is mainly used when a patient is uncomfortable to move or during a dental implant surgery, which needs rapid X-ray imaging modality. In this case, a compact X-ray sensor or a film is inserted in the oral cavity of the subject, and the user irradiates the oral structure with X-rays from the outside of the oral cavity toward the X-ray sensor or the like inserted into the oral cavity.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a portable X-ray generating device in the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, a portable X-ray generating device 10 in the related art is provided with a body 11 generating X-ray, an X-ray emitting unit 12 emitting the X-rays generated from the body 11 to a predetermined direction, and a handle 13 for a user to grab and to press a button for irradiating an object with X-rays. That is, the portable X-ray generating device 10 in the related art is advantageous for intraoral X-ray imaging because the user can grab the device, which may be a gun-type or a camera type, for irradiating an object with X-rays in various directions.
Such an X-ray imaging is very convenient for an examinee. On the other hand, the user is repeatedly exposed to backscattered radiation. It is known that when a user such as a hand 20 of a user is exposed to a backscattered ray for a long time, diseases and complications may occur. In order to prevent being exposed to radiation, there is an example in which a shielding body for shielding the backscattered rays is employed in a portable X-ray generating device of the related art.
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing a portable X-ray generating device in the related art. In the diagram, a body 11 of the portable X-ray generating device in which a small size of an X-ray generator is stored, and a shielding body 2 assembled around an X-ray emitting unit 12. Here, the shielding body 2 in the related art is made of lead acrylic which is thick and heavy, so it is difficult to hold the device by hand and to image without shaking. In addition, commercialized products have a thickness of about 12 mm and weigh about 500 g.